Reunion
by Hitam
Summary: Right before they leave to college, Demyx, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel, and Zexion get invited to a reunion from their elementary school. Grudges, childhood bullies, bowl cuts, & teasing, what cruel joke will time play on them?Akuroku DemXZex RikXSor. AU


**Reunion**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Kingdom Hearts_

**Notes:** Most likely a five part story (intro, date one, date two, date three, end). Axel x Roxas, Riku x Sora, Demyx x Zexion. This chapter will be way longer than the others, the next ones will be shorter, but not super short either. The conclusion might rival this, but we'll see.

* * *

**_Introduction:_** Sora, Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, Axel, and Riku all went to the same elementary school. They're all about to go off to college, but before they do the get invited back to their old elementary school for a reunion. Demyx is Roxas' cousin by marriage, and Sora is Roxas' aunt's only son, aka his cousin. (So they are technically all related)

Axel moved away to another town in third grade, so none of the others boys have seen him since then. Riku and Zexion went to the same boarding school after elementary, so they are friends. Roxas, Sora, and Demyx all went to the same high school, until Demyx got expelled from there, and now attends a school. Selphie is the principle's daughter, Kairi and Namine are her best friends. Kairi and Namine are twin sisters, and are helping Selphie with the reunion.

Now with the story? Alright, here you go? o.o

* * *

"Welcome back Destiny Island elementary students and faculty members!" the girl with brown hair screamed. She was sitting at a table, passing out nametags. Once she held still, one could read her nametag. In bright orange marker read 'Selphie' and next to it was an orange heart. A frail blond girl sweetly smiled at the incoming guest, taking their names down and directing their way to the redheaded girl next to her.

"Come here for your Polaroid! As an ice-breaker we will use these pictures as a game, so please let us take your picture!" A flash blinded a guest eyes, and soon another guest got their picture taken a few seconds later.

"Next, please?" The blond looked at her long list, checking off the names of guests who already had arrived.

"Roxas" The blonde looked up from her paper and smiled.

"Roxas, it's me, Namine" She pointed to her nametag and sweetly smiled.

"Nice to see you again, you look great" Roxas extended his hand out towards Namine. She gently shook his hand and looked behind him.

"Oh, and is that Sora behind you?" She waved at the distracted Sora who seemed to be fiddling with his cell phone. Roxas punched his cousin gently and awoke him from his daze.

"Namine! Yah, it's me Sora. I haven't changed very much, have I?" Namine giggled and nodded.

"You still have that adorable dopey smile, Sora. I could never forget that" Sora and Namine shook hands, then Roxas' cell phone went off.

"Demyx you're late! I don't care, hurry up. After all these years, and you're still as tardy as ever. You're in the parking lot? Okay, it's the third door on the right. Hey, maybe you forgot, I can't read your thoughts. Just get over here now." Roxas ended the call and smiled at Namine.

"Demyx is still unpunctual? Oh well"

"Sadly, he most likely overslept"

"Roxas, come on! You need to get your picture taken!" Sora called Roxas.

"Oh, right! I totally forgot. Remember Kairi? She's taking pictures of every guest, so go have your picture taken" Namine directed Roxas.

"It was so good to see you Sora, you're still as sweet as ever" Kairi said while tightly hugging him.

"You're still as pretty as ever, you're going to make one guy really happy"

"I hope so…Roxas! Great to see you again, now hold still" Kairi surprised Roxas with a quick blinding camera flash. Soon a Polaroid came out of the camera and slowly revealed the picture.

"Hey! Kairi!" Roxas yelled while the other three laughed.

"Aww, Roxas you look pouty!" Sora snatched the picture form Kairi's hands.

"Give me that!" Roxas tried to take the photo from Sora, but Kairi had gotten it back right before he got the chance to grab it.

"Sora! Roxas! Demyx is in the house!" Demyx flailed his arms and ran over to his cousins.

"Finally, Namine signed you in already, now you just need your picture taken." Roxas snorted.

"We have our table number; I made sure we all sat together." Sora waved at Demyx.

"Now stand here Demyx, you tardy trouble maker" Kairi giggled as she took the picture. Demyx gave a wink and a thumbs up towards the camera. Roxas rolled his eyes, and Sora had already sat down at their designated table. Roxas and Demyx followed their cousin, and soon were greeted by Selphie.

"Oh! Well isn't it the three musketeers! Sora, Roxas, Demyx!" Selphie chirped as she shook all the boys hands.

"Nice to see you Selphs!" Sora smiled back.

"Pleasure is all mine, Sora. I've got to get going, other tables need to be greeted. I hope you guys have fun!" With that final word, Selphie had ran to the next table and started another conversation.

"So, what do you guys remember the most about elementary school?" Roxas asked his cousins.

"That kid that always beat Sora up after school for lunch money, man! He always cried to me-" Demyx was cut off by a jab to his shoulder.

"His name was Riku, and I did not 'cry' to you. You shouldn't even be talking though, Demyx. You were always scared of that kid who read books all the time and helped out in the library. You swore to me he was 'stalking' you, and trying to trick you into God knows what" Roxas and Sora burst out into laughter, awhile Demyx glared at them.

"Don't even act like you didn't have any problems, Roxas. You're guilty as hell too. Remember that fat red haired kid? Remember you made him cry, and so he got his brother to kick your ass in the third grade? Now that was funny, you made both Sora and I walk you home from school the rest of the year" Demyx stuck his tongue out at Roxas while getting a death glare.

"He moved away, didn't he? What was his name..?" Sora scratched his head and looked at Demyx who shrugged his shoulders.

"His name was Axel, and he moved away that same year. Damn, we were all so mean to him; always making fun of him. Kids can be so mean, I hope he didn't forever get scarred by it" Roxas bit his lip watching his two cousins nod.

"I remember Demyx and I put gum in his hair, and let you take the blame. The next day was picture day, and he showed up with an awful looking bowl cut" Sora nervously laughed while Demyx but his lip.

"Poor kid. Damn, he most likely didn't even come out of embarrassment" Demyx concluded. Their attention was so drawn away my Selphie tapping a microphone.

"Well, now that we have all our students here, we're going to have our first ice-breaker! Now if you look at the screen behind me, you will see your third grade yearbook picture. How young and cute we all look, right? Ha, alright well, find the person you're paired with now!" The screen finally showed the pictures of the students. Roxas looked up and saw that an arrow pointed to a picture of…Axel? His eyes bulged and his mouth became dry.

"Well, looks like I'm paired with Wakka! Hey Wakka!" Selphie waved to Wakka, who waved back.

"Now, once you guys find each other, you will fill out these sheets provided up front here. The directions are on the sheet! Now go find your partner!" Selphine grabbed two sheets and ran towards Wakka offstage.

"Gah! They planned this, didn't they? That's the kid that stalked me!" Demyx screamed not noticing someone was tapping his shoulder.

"Demyx" Sora whispered towards his panicking cousin.

"Demyx, behind you!" Roxas hissed pointing behind Demyx.

"What is it you guys, can't you see my life is in danger?" Demyx turned around facing his 'stalker'.

"Ze-ze-zexion!" Demyx stuttered jumping backwards.

"Demyx, I presume. Still as immature as ever, eh Demyx? I have our sheets, let's get this over with as soon as possible" Zexion tugged at Demyx's hand, forcing him to sit next to him.

Sora whistled as he looked at Zexion. He looked at the eight year old Zexion and compared him his current state. Age had been nice to Zexion, and no longer did he have those beady bug eyes and puffy lips. No longer could he call Zexion, Zexicide, a nickname from pesticide.

"I bet Demyx really regrets ever insulting Zexion" Sora laughed.

"Agreed, but where the hell is Axel?" Roxas looked around the room, but didn't see Axel. Though, Roxas did have to admit he was looking for a bright redheaded fat man that was sitting all alone. That description didn't match anyone at the reunion.

"Maybe he really didn't show up, Roxas" Right when Roxas was about to leave Sora, he heard something he hadn't heard in ages.

"Hey! Is that Sora the troll I see with my own two eyes?" Roxas had to hold back his laughter, while Sora rolled his eyes.

"Riku" Sora grumbled slowly turning around.

Their eyes met and Sora blushed immediately.

"So-sora! Holy shit, you've not only grown but you don't have any more warts!" Riku laughed as he ruffled Sora's hair.

"Knock it off, Riku. I never had any warts" Sora averted the eye contact, and tried to make himself stop blushing. He hoped Riku turned into some fat couch potato, what he got was a body of near perfection. Sora thought time had been good to Zexion, time had been generous as hell to Riku. The once stick-like Riku now had an extremely toned body, and nice tanned skin.

"Come on, let's catch up. I need to think of a new name for you. Sora the troll doesn't match you anymore" Riku grabbed Sora's hand, and forcefully dragged him to another table.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas was walking around, and he still hadn't seen Axel. He asked Namine if Axel was here, and she said yes. When she told him, she was giggling and seemed like she desperately wanted to tell Roxas where Axel was, but Kairi stopped her sister. He decided to go up to every guy who wasn't with anyone yet. This was a fail-safe plan, maybe Axel changed his hair, his image, maybe his whole body.

"Hey, are you Axel?" Roxas tapped a shoulder. The boy turned around and gave Roxas a weird look.

"Dude, it's Tidus, you forgot me already Roxas?" Tidus crossed his arms, and Roxas mumbled an apology. Roxas walked to the next person and tapped them on the shoulder.

"Is this…whoops!" Roxas noticed the nametag and the face, Seifer.

"Ha, don't worry Roxas, I don't beat up kids anymore. Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for Axel" Roxas managed to get out.

"Oh, I just saw him. He went to the bathroom for a bit. I had no idea it was him! He's changed so much, God!" Seifer patted Roxas on the shoulder, laughing a bit.

"Can you tell me what he looks like?" Roxas asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable that his childhood bully was touching him.

"No way, that will ruin the fun. I'll give you a clue, he still has the red hair, and it's not in a bowl cut anymore" Roxas nodded and scanned the room again, and saw a hint of red in the corner of his eyes.

He turned around more and saw a guy, a very skinny bright red haired man, leaning against a door. This couldn't of been Axel, not the fat kid who was a sissy. Axel wasn't supposed to be super thin, and look great in tight black leather pants. No, this couldn't be Axel. The Axel he knew was short, fat, and had an ugly ass bowl cut.

Roxas gulped and walked towards the flamed haired man. Luckily for him, the man hasn't noticed and seemed like he was messing with his cell phone.

"Ax-ax-axel?" Roxas nervously said.

The man shot his eyes up from his phone, slid it in his pocket, and glared at Roxas.

"Yah, and who are you?" His tone was bitter and seemed like he wished he wasn't here.

Roxas' jaw dropped. Compared to Riku and Zexion, time had been kindest to Axel. Time had worked a miracle; wait no, the mother of all miracles on Axel. He was no longer that fat kid Roxas remembered him as.

"Wait, Roxas is it? I didn't bother looking up at the screen for my partner. Let's get this over with, I hate these things" Roxas was still dumbfounded, and didn't notice Axel was walking away.

"Did you get even more retarded after I left? Sheesh, come on, follow me" Axel barked.

Roxas followed Axel, observing every inch of Axel's transformed body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Number nine, what high school did you attend?" Zexion read out to Demyx.

"Destiny High at first, then I got kicked out. Now I go to Traverse High, how about you?" Demyx finally felt at peace with Zexion. In fact, he was confused about how he ever found Zexion scary. The Zexion in front of him was easily fuckable and polite. He was the complete package, boy he missed out. Though, he was kid, and kids were stupid and immature.

"I went to Oblivion Academy, with Riku" Demyx wrote Zexion answer down whole Zexion stared off into space.

"So, are you two best friends?" Demyx dropped casually.

"Sure you can say that, we were the only two people from our elementary school, so we stuck to each other. How about you, do you have a best friend? I'm guessing it's one of your cousins"

"Yes, but we don't attend the same school anymore. They go to Destiny high, that school-"

"Number ten, do you have any hobbies?" Zexion cut off Demyx.

"I play the electric guitar, I'm also on the swim team, if that counts, you?"

"Chess, and I'm on water polo team"

"No wonder you're so sexy" Demyx mumbled.

"What?" Zexion asked Demyx, since he didn't hear the last bit.

"Never mind! Err, number eleven, do you have any pets?" Demyx quickly replied trying to change the subject.

"I have a turtle, let me guess, you have a goldfish?" Zexion teased Demyx.

"Yes, I do, their name is Pisces. What's your turtle's name?"

"Testudines"

"That's a erm…nice name? Hey, Zexion"

"What, Demyx?"

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Number five, what did you want to be when you grew up?" Riku moved his pencil between his long slender fingers, waiting for Sora's reply.

"I wanted to be a vet, I always loved dogs, pets, just animals in general, even fish!" Sora smiled as he was indulging himself in the free snacks provided for the guests.

"I wanted to be an astronaut; I always loved to travel when I was younger"

"That's cool, but I always loved my home, so I never had the desire to travel around. Traveling for me is going over to my aunt's place in Twilight Town"

"Hmm, the next one seems interesting. What things do you find most attractive about a person?" Riku slowly licked his upper lip, knowing fully well Sora was obviously attracted to him.

"Nice hair, pretty eyes, a well built body too..uhh" Sora stammered as his eyes unintentionally looked up down Riku's body. Riku leaned his face near Sora's, and placed his lips near Sora's left ear.

"You find me attractive don't you? Well I find you attractive too" His voice sent chills down Sora's spine, and he could only mutter a small 'yes'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Number eight, have I changed a lot?" Roxas asked Axel, who was yet again messing with his phone.

"Axel, come on. Do you think I'm enjoying this?" Axel looked up at Roxas and put away his phone.

"No, the only difference is that you're taller and your hair is short. No need to state your answer, I know I've changed a lot. I lost the baby fat, outgrew the bowl cut and now I've got a massive mane, I also now can get any guy I want to fuck. You don't seem to be as lucky as me. I bet you're still a virgin, I almost feel sorry for you" Roxas mentally growled. How dare he? He wasn't supposed to be dead sexy; he was supposed to be some lame fatass that did not look good in those tight pants.

"Look Axel, I know you most likely hate me for what my friends and I did to you, but please. We were stupid kids, and I feel bad I did that stuff to you"

"You're only saying that because you want me in your pants. I'm not stupid Roxas, I saw the way you drooled over me. I do have to thank you though, after third grade I slowly started to become my current self. By freshmen year, I had completed my metamorphosis from an ugly fat caterpillar into a beautiful butterfly"

"At least when you were an ugly 'caterpillar' you weren't such a selfish asshole"

"The pity is starting to wear off, isn't it?"

"Yes"

"Good, now I don't need to be an asshole anymore. Let's start anew, forget what happened, I got over it, shouldn't you?" Roxas blinked, Axel was right. What was done was done, he couldn't change anything.

"I'm glad you stayed pretty much the same" Axel said restarting the conversation.

"Why?" Roxas faced the other boy again.

"You're still as cute as ever, you even have that sexy facial expression when you get annoyed. That's also another reason I was being such an asshole, just to see if you still did it. Aww, you're doing it again, I can't resist. Let's go to my place, I have a hotel room a few blocks from here. I know you want me" Axel seductively said. Roxas shot up from his seat and blushed tremendously.

"What?" Axel laughed and stood up.

"I was kidding. God Roxas, you are way too serious. Unless you…?"

"No way!" Roxas yelled.

"Ha, so you are a virgin, how adorable" Axel smirked as the mortified Roxas regained his composure.

"Look, I said sorry. No matter what you say about getting over it, your actions say otherwise"

"Ha, so you do feel really that bad. Fine, I know one thing you can do to clear your conscience"

"Name it, and we'll see" Both boys were once again sitting, and they both glared into each other's eyes.

"Go on a date with me tonight, Roxas"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you guys for coming! We hope to one day see your children as students here at Destiny elementary!" Selphie waved goodbye to the guest, after much wasted punch, half eaten cookies, and much reminiscing.

Roxas and Demyx had joined up together in search of their lost cousin, Sora. Roxas had to deal with Demyx talking about how 'sexy' and 'polite' Zexion was. He was also shoving in Roxas' face he was going to the beach with Zexion tomorrow.

"I wonder what he will wear, who cares though, huh? He'll be half naked, good enough for me!" Demyx chirped, not paying attention that Roxas couldn't care less.

"I'm going to call Sora again, I better not get his voicemail again" Roxas dialed Sora's cell phone number and let it ring three times. Then Roxas heard weird sounds that deeply confused him.

"Sora! Sora! It's Roxas, get your ass over here! I'm your only ticket home" Roxas yelled into the phone. In the background he could barely make out some words.

"Rox-oh God, stop it!" in the background a 'forget Roxas' was heard.

"Sora, are you alright?"

"Sora is busy right now, sorry" The call ended and Roxas felt like crushing his phone.

"Are you looking for Sora?" Roxas turned around and saw Zexion behind him. Demyx's face lit up.

"Indeed we are, do you know where he is?" Demyx moved closer to Zexion, who didn't seem phased by the other boy's advances.

"This guy must have no idea Demyx is trying to get into his pants" Roxas muttered under his breath.

"No, but I'm looking for Riku" Zexion rubbed his chin and looked towards a closet.

"That door was closed a few minutes ago, something tells me Riku and or Sora are in there" Zexion walked towards the closet, while Demyx and Roxas followed.

"You're so smart Zexion, I can't believe you noticed such a little detail" Roxas rolled his eyes at Demyx's corny flirtation continued with Zexion.

"Oh you're so smart Zexion! Oh Zexion you're so polite! Oh Zexion you're such a man!" Roxas teased Demyx. Demyx growled and punched his cousin square in his stomach. Roxas hissed in pain, and Zexion kept on walking if nothing had happened.

"Riku I have to go! Roxas is going to be so mad-"

"Riku, let's go" Zexion swung the door open and revealed to the Demyx and Roxas Sora's and Riku's whereabouts.

There Sora was pressed against a shelf by Riku, his shirt half off and hair a mess. He had bite marks and soon to be hickies all over his neck. Riku backed off Sora, blushing slightly unlike Sora who had totally begun to spaz. Riku slid a piece of paper into Sora's pocket, and left with Zexion. Demyx waved goodbye to Zexion, who returned a simple nod.

"Tomorrow, I'll pick you up at twelve" Demyx reminded Zexion.

"Roxas, Demyx-" Sora pleaded.

"I don't care, let's just get the hell out of here" Roxas grumbled.

As the three boys walked into the parking lot a yell halted their movements.

"Roxas, remember our date tonight!" The three of them turned around and saw Axel.

"I won't" Roxas moaned.

"I'll be waiting Roxy" Axel smirked and began walking to his car.

Sora and Demyx turned to their cousin who seemed upset.

"Who is that piece of work?" Demyx asked Roxas.

"A better question is, how did you get a date with him?" Sora commented.

"You guys, you won't believe who that is" Roxas saw his car and Demyx's parked conveniently next to his.

"Son of a teacher?" Demyx asked

"Brother of a former student?" Sora followed up with.

"No, that's Axel. Yes, fat-boy Axel with the bowl cut" Roxas opened the car door and got in. Demyx and Sora froze out of utter shock; they both looked at each other then back at Roxas.

"You mean that's Axel? Holy fuck, talk about a makeover story" Demyx screamed.

"Roxas, how could you keep your hands off him?" Sora teased his cousin who was clearly annoyed by their antics.

"He's a manipulative bitch that-"

"Wears really nice tight pants?" Demyx blurted while pinching Roxas' right cheek.

"He's just trying to punish me for all those-"

"Thoughts you had about being pinned against the wall by him?" Demyx patted Sora on the back for his comment.

"Oh shut the hell up you guys. Unlike you two, I don't feel like jumping into bed with every attractive person I see. I take personality into consideration, and Axel fails in that department" Roxas grunted as he leaned against his car.

"So you admit you find him attractive?" Demyx smirked while rubbing his chin.

"Demyx, you say one more thing and I'll punch your face in"

"Oh Roxas, calm down, we're just kidding. We just love seeing you getting all worked up, you make that adorable little-" Roxas opened the passenger and pushed Sora into the car.

"Hey-!" Sora screamed as Roxas slammed the car door shut. Roxas glared at Demyx, who had quickly taken leave towards his car once he realized his cousin's fowl mood. Roxas got into the car, put the key into the ignition and glared at Sora.

"I do not have an 'adorable' angry face"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha! He's taking you to the beach? Why the hell did you let him do that? You hate people like him" Riku laughed as he quickly made a sharp turn, running a red light.

"Revenge, Riku. I thought you knew me better than that" Zexion let out a light malevolent laugh.

"Oh, I should have known. So I'm guessing you're not going to see him again after?" Zexion shifted his eyes towards Riku and shook his head.

"I don't plan on it, are you going to see Sora again?"

"I gave him my number, but something tells me he won't call me"

"When were you the unconfident type?"

"I'm not Zexion, but Sora is if I remember correctly. Unless he's with his annoying ass cousins, especially that Roxas boy. I can't stand him; he's such a little prick"

"You're only mad at Roxas since you know he won't permit you to see Sora again"

"Pretty much, that's why I need you to get on Demyx's good side, follow me?"

"I think so, Riku. You want me to get Demyx infatuated with me, so that he will do whatever I want him to. Then you will requests such things from me as Sora's number, where he hangs out, and other such things so you can stalk him privately"

"Yes to all of that, minus the stalking part"

"Who says I want Demyx infatuated with me?"

"It will sweeten the revenge"

"Riku, you're almost as much as a twisted bastard as myself, no wonder you're my best friend"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was day dreaming on his hotel's room mattress. He let his cigarette slowly burn and smoke between his lips, and ever so often he'd lift it from his mouth. He heard his cell phone vibrate against the wooden nightstand parallel to his head. The phone had dropped to the ground from its movement, and Axel slowly reached his left hand to pick it up. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his older brother.

"I thought I'd never say this but, thank you Reno"

"Why? Remember that Roxas kid?"

"Yah, he almost died when he saw me. He's not exactly lacking either in the looks department"

"Psh, I don't have crushes Reno, I'm not in sixth grade"

"I have a date with him tonight. I'll most likely get him drunk, take him back here, fuck his brains out, and leave him with the hotel room bill"

"Reno, I learned from the best big brother. You say I'm an asshole when you're twice as worse"

"Why am I doing this? Revenge is always better served after having great sex, didn't you know dear brother?" Axel felt another vibration from his phone, and decided to see who it was.

"I have another call, talk to you later my lovely brother" Axel hung up on his brother who didn't seem to pleased with him.

"Axel" He smoothly said.

"Oh, it's you Roxas. I've been waiting for your call. So you really are going to take me? How sweet of you, you'll be here in an hour? I'll be waiting" Axel closed his phone ending the call. He got up from his bed, stretched, and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Oh Roxas, if my conscience was stronger maybe I'd feel bad about this whole situation" Axel muttered to himself smugly.

* * *

Thats was so long, it's not even funny how long that turned out! xD

**Next chapter Axel's date with Roxas, will Axel really stick to his word?**

**_Review? You know you want to...? 'kay maybe you don't, but I like reviews D:_**


End file.
